Requesting One-Shot Ideas
by Eugene Wigglebottoms
Summary: I haven't been inspired to write any of my own stories right now so I thought I would take requests from you guys. Rules are in the first chapter, please make sure to read them. I can't wait to start writing your ideas so please send them in!
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't been inspired to write any of my stories lately so I thought I would take ideas from y'all. Now, I know there are a lot of people doing this, accepting requests and writing them for people but I thought I would do it as well. Of course, there will be rules and some information you need to know before sending in a request. So please, read the rules before.**

**Rules**

**1\. More than one requests are permitted. I may only do one at a time because other people will need to get there turn but with time all of your ideas will be published.**

**2\. Do not requests anything past the T rating. I am only a teenager and lemons are not my thing. I apologize my citrus friends.**

**3\. Nothing past kissing. I will do romance stories but anything past the kissing, unless further notice, is prohibited. I will let you request it and I will PM you if it is too much or not.**

**4\. No cussing, drinking, or anything of the like. Do we seriously see the ninja drinking alcohol and cussing? If your prompt is someone going on a date then I will accept wine, but only then. Unless further notified.**

**5\. If you are unhappy with a story I wrote FOR YOU let me know and I will fix it immediately. If it wasn't written for you, please do not flame or you will not be allowed to request.**

**6\. I don't do OC based stories. I will maybe add your OC in there but not the whole thing focused on them. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to this. I do it 'cause I don't want to mess up your character.**

**7\. You will need to be specific as possible when requesting an idea. Which character(s) does it focus on? What is the plot? Just we warned, anything not specified I will make up myself. If you don't like I am not going to go through and change it because you weren't clear.**

**8\. I will accept them via PM or via review, though I prefer review. If you are to send it via PM, label it Story Request or something similar so it is easy for me to find.**

**I am sorry if these rules seem a bit harsh but I am forced to write them to make sure this isn't utter chaos. We don't need to bring Set into this. (Egyptian Mythology anyone..?) Sorry, I just finished reading The Kane Chronicles.**

**Well, I look forward to writing your stories. Please keep in sending requests. As soon as I get one I will write it. God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one-shot was requested by StoryWriter2003. It has not been beta-read yet so if you find any errors please let me know. When I get it beta read I will replace this chapter. Please, send in more requests!**

All heads were turned towards Kai's room when a sound of a childs cry escaped it. The ninja shared puzzled looks and got off of the leather sofa to check out the sound. Jay came to an abrupt stop when he realized what was going on. He eyed the others nervously and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, no, no. Not again."

Cole raised one of is eyebrows as if expecting some kind of reasoning from the blue cladded ninja, "Well? What is it?"

Jay just rolled his eyes. I mean, the answer was obvious. He placed a glove covered hand on his hip and grinned, "We need to see Mystake. I don't exactly know how, but Kai is a child again."

Cole snickered, "Did you hit your head or something? There is no way Kai is a kid." As if to prove his point Cole turned the knob to Kai's bedroom and gestured. Unfortunantley for Cole, Jay was right. Cole staggered backwards and placed a hand on his heart, "But, but, but..."

Jay, unable to wipe the smile forming across his face plaved a hand on Cole's shoulder, "To answer your question, no, I did not hit my head." Jay grabbed the silver keys from his pocket and headed off to the car.

Zane shook his head and the little scene between his brothers and walked over to Kai. Kai mumbled something incoherent and threw his hands in the air, wanting to be picked up. Zane laughed at Kai's playfulness and slid the young boy on his hips.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Cole asked still standing at the door. The look on his face proved that he still hadn't gotten over the fact that Kai was a child. Well, either that or the fact Jay had proven him wrong.

Zane looked an Cole confused and blinked, "I do not understand what you mean. He is only a child, I am supposed to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Zane took his mettalic hand and ruffled Kai's spiky brown hair earning a giggle from the ninja of fire.

"Okay then. " Cole clapped and thumbed toward the front door, "Well, I am gonna go get Lloyd and we're gonna head to Mystake's. You okay with babysitting for a bit?"

Zane beamed and tossed Kai into the air, "Of course I am!" The sudden action from the nindroid caused Kai to start crying and Zane patted him on the back. Cole faked a smile and quickly headed out of the room. Cole had no experience with babies. The result of him baby-sitting would probably turn out worse than his chili. After the others were gathered Cole kept up on his word and headed off for Mystake's place for some Tomorrow's Tea.

Zane sat Kai back down on the bed when Cole and the others left. He pulled a piece of paper out of the supply room and began writing down information on the paper. He tapped his chin with the red ink pin and eyed Kai, "We can have lunch at noon, how does that sound?"

Kai's face turned bright red and his small hands tore the paper in two. "I want food now." Kai stomped his foot on the wooden floor and sent Zane a glare.

Zane wide eyed picked the scraps off of the floor, "Does somebody need a nap?" He began pulling some of the potentially dangerous items off of the shelves to ensure Kai's safety. A samurai sword, a plush ball full of needles, and a Swiss Army Knife were just a few of the things he had to hide away for now. Kai walked over to the ice ninja and kicked him in the shin earning a howl from the nindroid.

"You are going to bed!" Zane picked up the angry toddler and threw him on the red covered mattress. He hesitated when a puzzled look found its way on Kai's face. He opened up his arms and grabbed Zane's gi pants.

"Dada?" Kai's milky brown eyes looked up to Zane's icy blue ones and his lower lip puckered. A small tear escaped his eyelids and soon the whole bed was shaking with his sobs. Zane bit his lip and to his dismay fell into Kai's trap. As soon as he gave into the crying Kai wiped up his tears and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple juice from the fridge he plopped on the sofa and stared at the TV.

Unfortunately, the ninja before they found out about Kai's little incident they were watching a rated R horror movie. Kai took one glance at the bloody clown on the screen and burst into crying and screaming. Zane gasped and hurrily switched the channel to something more kid friendly. The sound of Sesame Street's Grover soon rang through the room.

Zane sighed and grabbed another piece of paper from the supply room. Kai was too caught up in learning the alphabet to notice Zane was writing another schedule. 'So,' Zane thought to himself, 'lunch at noon. Snack at three." Of course, Zane was interrupted by Kai pulling on his pants leg again.

"I want more juice." Kai begged with wide eyes. Zane shook his head claiming he already had enough. Kai once again began sobbing and threw a tantrum on the floor.

Zane picked Kai up by the arms and sat him on the leather sofa. "How about you take a nap? When you wake up you can have more juice." Kai scratched at the nindroids face and kicked his legs in the air. Well, he obviously wasn't tired. Kai fell off the couch and ran back into the kitchen.

"Kai Smith, get your butt back in here." Zane yelled from the living room and grabbed Kai from the back. Kai lashed out and continued kicking but Zane, being stronger out of the two managed to keep his base. Once again Kai was sat on the sofa and told to take a nap. This time Zane would not have it.

"You get in your bed right now or..." Zane faltered. Was he allowed to ground his own brother? "Or I'll put you in time out." Zane huffed triumphantly and lead the red ninja to his bedroom. Kai looked up at Zane with puppy dog eyes pleading to stay up longer.

Zane sighed, "If you promise to behave I guess you can stay up a while longer."

"I promise!" and with that Kai was off to the living room. Zane flipped the channel to Disney Channel were The Lion King was playing. Assuming it was age appropriate Zane got off of the couch and went to make some popcorn.

Kai showed off his lion roar as Simba sang about how he couldn't wait to be king. "I JUST CAN'T WAIT..." Kai stopped mid-lyric forgetting the next line, "KIING!"

Zane laughed and ruffled his hair, "I've never met a mighty king with quite so little hair." Kai giggled and snuggled up into Zane's chest. Zane pinched Kai's nose and told him it was really time for bed. This time, the ninja didn't refuse.

Zane wrapped Kai into a warm hug and let the smaller ninja fall asleep on his chest. Not thirty minutes after Kai had fallen asleep the remaining ninja burst through the door carrying take out chinese food bags and a brown paper bag probably containing the tea.

Nya took one glance at the two cuddling on the couch and started swooning. She claimed it to be really cute and Instagram material... Whatever that meant. Zane held a finger to his lips and carefully sat Kai on the couch. He walked over to the ninja and grabbed the tea herbs from the bag. Zane boiled some water but hesitated making the tea. I suppose they can stand Kai a little longer.

**Meh, I'm done. Not too happy with it but StoryWriter2003 was. Well anyway, I am glad to know that this story has been the start of a lovely friendship. StoryWriter2003 and I are already buds! Virtual fistbump, StoryWriter! (It's our thing.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one-shot was requested by Zane's Best Friend and it was another Kai and Zane centered story. I guess you guys like that pairing..? As a brotherly bonding, no opposite shipping. Or whatever ya call it.**

Kai extended his arm and gave another punch to the dummy in front of him. Sweat beaded on his face and made his arms reflect the bright light from above him. He pulled out his iPhone, changing to song to something more fit for his work-out. He took a small red rag and wiped the sweat from his face and took a sip of water from his bottle.

He cracked his knuckles and exhaled loudly. His heart raced in his chest his breathing became more rapid. He turned his head towards the gym door when a meletone voice echoed through the room. Zane stood leaning on the door frame with a straight face, "You have been here all morning. Have you had a bad day?"

Kai chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, I'm just working out; getting some stuff off my chest." Kai sat on the metal bleachers and unstrapped the velcro from his red boxing gloves. His face twisted when an unpleasant odor came form his gloves. "I smell like trash. I'm gonna go on a walk to freshen up. You wanna come?"

Kai looked to the ice ninja again to see if he was going to answer. All he got from the nindroid was a shrug. Kai wiped his face with the rag once more and started heading for the locker room. "Just let me lock up my stuff."

Kai pushed the revolving door and opened up his designated locker. He quickly entered the code and with a click the lock unclipped. He removed the lock and stuffed his rather large duffel bag into the small metal locker. He put on a fresh batch of deodorant and quickly threw on his red sleeveless T-shirt. He locked up his bags and met up with his brother in the front.

Zane greeted him with his usual smile and questioned where they were to walk. After a moments discussion the two decided on heading for Ninjago National Park. It was late and they doubted many people would be there.

Most of the walk passed in silence with the occasional conversation about how their day went or what has been happening lately. Zane talked about his time with P.I.X.A.L and what it felt like to be back after spending time in the Digiverse. Kai was at a loss for words, nothing important had happened in his life lately. He didn't remember being turned into a kid but he had felt closer to Zane than he had before.

Zane respected Kai's silence and the two kept to themselves. Zane was soon drifting off into marveling over Earth's beauty and Kai was lost in his thoughts. Both of the ninja were interrupted when a high pitched whimpering sounded from the path in front of him. Kai almost lept out of his skin at the sudden noise. Zane's eyes widened and his head turned to the source.

Kai's hand immediately shot his hand to his weapon strapped across his back. Slowly he headed towards the sound unaware of what might follow.

"Kai, you are going to scare her. Stop moving for a moment, please." Zane put his metallic hands in the air as if surrendering and slowly walked to Kai. "Hey, we aren't going to hurt you."

Kai looked down at the figure Zane was talking to and gasped at what he saw. A dirty, abandoned, bulldog lied at his feet. Dirt and twigs matted the dogs fur and her rib bones were visible through her skin. Kai couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the mut. His lower lip puckered out a formed a pout. He knelt down and rubs the dog's neck and looked at the studded pink collar, "Lucy."

Lucy, obviously pleased with the attention she was getting rolled onto her back and revealed a pale pink belly. Kai pulled a half eaten chocolate bar out of his pocket and started feeding it to Lucy, which she gladly took.

Zane looked at Kai with wide eyes, "You didn't just feed a chocolate bar to a dog, did you?"

Kai looked into Zane's eyes with fear, "Was I not supposed to?" Zane shook his head. "Oh."

Zane just shrugged it off, "I don't suppose a little sliver of chocolate would do much damage. I pray she will be alright." Zane soon got to his knees as well and started stroking the dog's silky fur.

Kai sighed and bit his lip, "What do we do with her? I would never forgive myself if I let her stay here but we are to busy to keep her."

Zane squinted and looked at the dog, "I was thinking she would be a good addition to the team." All he got in response was a bewildered stare. Kai's mouth fell open and his eyes focused on Zane.

"You're serious?" Kai shook his head, "We barely make enough money as it is! We can't afford to pay for a dog as well."

Zane thought about for a moment, "All expenses will be my responsibility. I want to keep her. I can keep her away from you if you please."

Kai shrugged and continued petting the dog's ratted fur, "No, I want to keep her. I... I just..." Kai bit his tongue in his mouth and shook it off. "It doesn't matter. Let's keep her. Man, Sensei Wu is gonna kill us."

Zane smiled and held the dog in the air, "I can't wait to show you to everyone. What did you say her name was again?"

"Her tag says Lucy but it has no address, or anything to specify the owner."

"Well then, Lucy, how would you like to become part of the ninja team?" Lucy barked and pawed at Kai's face. "I guess that is a yes."

Kai nibbled the inside of his mouth secretly not wanting a dog. Not that he hated the thing, he just thought they were annoying. They're always licking you, and they stink. Kai sighed and handed the dog to Zane. "Let's go home."

Zane nodded and together the three of them walked to the bounty.

**Am I the only one drooling over a shirtless Kai? Well, that was your request Zane's Best Friend! I hope you enjoyed! Please, keep sending those requests!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took a few days for me to get this one uploaded. It was harder for me to write because of the OC. Anyway, this was requested by Darkrainbow. The plot she gave wasn't too descriptive so I came up with a few things on my own. I hope you guys enjoy, please send in more requests!**

Cole groaned and threw himself into the front seat of his car. He inserted the keys and twisted it slightly, the engine roaring to life as a response. Lloyd sat in the passenger seat, as equally annoyed as Cole was. Nobody in the Bounty enjoyed being swarmed by crazed fan girls (and guys) over something as simple as getting groceries. Cole hoped companies thanked them for pretty much advertising their product for free.

The drive to the local Mighty Mart was only a few minutes away so the drive there was very short. Of course they got stopped at a very long red light, basic traffic. Unable to hide their aces while driving a lot of pictures had gotten taken of them. One girl took so many with the flash on I'm surprised they haven't gone blind.

Enough on that matter, let's focus on the important part. So Cole and Lloyd got out of the car and as expected were surrounded by fangirls. Cole let out and angered sigh and looked to Lloyd, "You get the ones one the left, I got the ones on the right."

Lloyd nodded grimly and started pushing the fans out of his way. They didn't intend to hurt anyone but some fans just kept coming back. Now, girls are stronger than you think. After a few minutes they had the ninja pinned to the ground with lip stick stains and perfume all over their bodies. Lloyd wheezed at the strong smell, "Sometimes I think these people are even scarier than the nindroids."

Cole's eyes widened and they came to a silent agreement. Cole winced as a bulky girl in a bright red dress planted a sloppy kiss on his check. He wiped the spit off with his gi sleeve and looked with fearful eyes to Lloyd. "Can you reach your phone? I think we need the police." If Cole was serious or not… I don't know. Some girl pried her fingers into Lloyd's mouth forcing him to smile for her friend's camera.

At this point you are probably thinking that the fangirls won and the ninja have finally been defeated, but you are so very wrong. The day was saved when a mysterious boy in orange whipped through pushing all of the girls away at once. Cole heaved silently at the shock of what just happened while Lloyd thanked the boy.

"I was afraid we would make it out," Lloyd admitted with a heavy heart and shook the boy's hand.

The boy smiled in response and winked at Cole, "It was no problem. The name's Jaylor by the way." Jaylor blew out of the side of his mouth and pushed some of the red blonde hair out of his eye. He stretched his arm out reaching to shake Cole's hand as well. Little did the ninja know that by shaking Jaylor's hand he was absorbing a portion of their powers for himself.

Jaylor smirked sneakily and using the power of speed he gathered from some man earlier that day ran away. The ninja looked at each other amazed and pointed at the spot where Jaylor just stood.

"Did he just..?" Lloyd stuttered in shock and looked at Cole.

"I think he did," Cole answered, he wasn't in shock though. His mind was to content on getting groceries and getting out of here. His ego was already ruined because of being defeated by girls. _Girls I tell you. _Cole walked away from the still shocked golden ninja and headed to the front door of the Mighty Mart.

***Sigh* This one-shot was unbelievably short but I couldn't bring myself to add anything to it. Poor Cole and his ego. I wonder how Jay is gonna react to this. Please, send in those requests! :T**

**One more thing, I discovered a new emoticon today. It is this one: :T**

**IT IS EPIC AND PROBABLY MY NEW FAVORITE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back with another one-shot! This one was requested by Nicole Jett. I am dearly sorry for the really short one-shot, I wrote it and I really liked it, even though it was short. Nikki, if you don't like it please let me know!**

**This one-shot takes place after Child's Play and before the final battle.**

Lloyd cradled his head in his hands and sighed gloomily. His bleached blonde hair fell into his eyes and he blew it out through the side of his mouth. The sound of sneakers padding against the concrete instantly reminded Lloyd of the childhood he could have had. The prices Lloyd had to pay to be a ninja were unbelievable. It costed him his own life in a way.

The teenager was knocked out of his depressed state when a red cladded ninja of fire entered the room. A cocky grin was spread across his face and a basketball was situated on his hip. He quickly threw the ball to Lloyd's chest. "I quit. Zap-Trap is a major cheater."

Lloyd chuckled softly and caught the ball before it hit him in the face. Jay was known for cheating in most games, basketball being one of them. You have to give it to him though, most of the time you didn't know he was cheating. How do you think he beat the high score for Fist to Face?

Kai raised an eyebrow when Lloyd caught the ball, "Have you played before? That was a good catch."

Lloyd shook his head, "Dad taught me a few moves before..." Lloyd trailed off before he could finish speaking. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Kai was talking.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Lloyd apologized and sighed deeply. A look of concern soon replaced the cocky grin on Kai's face. "Do you ever miss being a kid?"

Kai looked surprised at Lloyd's question and shrugged, "I'm sure everyone does at one point. Being an adult sucks. Why do you ask?"

"I just miss it. All of these responsibilities thrown at me all at once, I wasn't prepared. You have no idea how much I miss my comic books," Lloyd confessed and laughed at his own behavior, "Sorry for bothering you. Just forget about it."

Kai placed his hands on his hips and sent and annoyed look to Lloyd, "You don't actually think you are a bother to me, do you? Speaking of comics I got you a little something." Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled copy of Prince Donagaon: Collector's Edition and tossed it to Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled and accepted the gift, "Thanks."

Kai playfully punched Lloyd on the arm and continued to grin, "So tell me what's up."

Lloyd chuckled and lowered his head before he could get a noogie from the older boy, "Nothing much. Just missing life as a kid, you know... the easy life. I think I'll like being older anyway. I'll get the hot girls."

Kai's face wrinkled in disgust, "Don't say that, girls have cooties."

Lloyd beamed at Kai's joke and they came to an agreement, "I've had enough girl to drool over me to know that is so true."

"I'm serious. Girls are nasty."

**I'm sorry for the last two short ones. I promise the next will be longer. Please, send in more requests!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Squeezes Garmadon's cheeks until he pops* Thanks to Summer Styles for requesting a shipping story featuring my all time favorite character: GARMADON! This, my friends is a major Garsako story! I think I got Garmadon's personality pretty good. You have to remember he was turning evil. Don't judge, I made Garmadon cry. CAUSE WHY FREAKIN' NOT!? I think it sounded adorable.**

Misako opened a small envelope with her name on it and smiled when she saw it was from Garmadon. With shaking hands she slipped a thin piece of paper out. She looked up to her group of friends filming and beamed.

"_Dearest Misako,_

_You are the love of my life. Every day since the day I propose I think about the new life we are both about to experience. I am excited. I cannot wait to be the father of your children. I cannot wait to be your husband."_

A small tear of joy fell down Misako's face. Her lower lip quivered and her voice cracked.

"_I know I am going to mess up. I know I am not going to be the perfect person, but no matter how I act I will always love you. I want to you change me to be the perfect person. I promise to help you out when you need it. I promise to be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on. Misako, I promise that no matter what happens, no matter what pain we go through, that I will always love you. _

_With love,_

_Marmaduke."_

Misako's group of friends joined in a chorus of 'awws' and wrapped Misako in a giant group hug. They rubbed her shoulders and continued working on her dress. Misako winced when she was accidently stabbed with a needle and grunted when her dress was squeezed too tightly and she had to gasp for air.

"Twenty minutes, doll! You'll soon be walking down the aisle." One of her petite friends cheered and raised her hands for effect, "Are you excited?"

Misako nodded silently and held her stomach, "A little nervous actually but yes, very excited! I love him so much. I'm so happy we're getting married." Her friends finished up her dress and pulled her in front of a mirror to inspect. Misako's mouth opened in surprise when she saw herself. Her long brown hair was pulled into a braid and wrapped into a bun; small white flowers formed a crown around her head.

Misako held her arms out and twirled around, "It's beautiful, guys!" The sleeves on her dress were made out of a fine silk and made into a floral design. The design reached right above her breasts and the rest was plain white silk. The dress reached her ankles and on her feet were a pair of white sandals. A thin layer of make-up marked her face.

The girls blushed slightly and told her it was no problem. An alarm on the other side of the brightly lit room sounded and Misako squealed. She grabbed her four bridesmaids and pushed them towards the aisle entrance. They all wore bright blue dresses. She looked towards the front of the aisle and saw Garmadon standing at the end. She smiled to him and realized he wasn't supposed to see her yet. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly ran out of his view.

Garmadon's groomsmen the first to walk the aisle, soon followed by the best man. Together they stood at the end of the aisle while the groom began to walk. Garmadon wore a simple black tuxedo with a light blue shirt underneath. He wore a black bow tie and smiled at everyone as he walked by. Soft music played in the background and Misako glanced at the Officiant entering through the side of the aisle. She happily pushed her bridesmaids down the aisle next and then, the same petite friend from earlier followed as the 'maid of honor.'

Then came the toddler flower girl and ring bearer. Both of them were twins and children of one of her bridesmaids. The flower girl wore a white dress with blue flowers and she through blue flower petals on the ground. The ring bearer held a blue pillow with both of their rings tied to it.

A great wave of nausea fell over her when her father linked elbows with her. She looked down the aisle and tears started falling down her face. Before she even knew it she was there. Her father lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on her forehead. His bright blue eyes looked into her brown ones and she saw a tear in his eyes. Never had she seen her dad cry. "You'll always be my baby girl."

Misako smiled and pulled away from him grabbing Garmadon's hands in return. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Misako and M-" Garmadon mouthed 'Garmadon to the priest and he continued, "Garmadon in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Nobody argued so the priest offered to pray for the newly-weds to be. Misako once again let tears fall down her face and opened her eyes slightly to see Garmadon choking down tears as well. He rubbed his thumb across her hands and coughed to cover up the small sniffles. After the prayer the official stood up from his seat and stood behind the couple. His graying hair reflected the sun light and he cleared his throat. He defined the purpose of marriage and how Misako and Garmadon were meant to be together. He smiled up at the couple," It is time for the vows. Garmadon, you will start."Garmadon nodded silently and looked up at Misako. His red eyes looked sinister in the happy setting but you could tell he loved her.

"I-I, Marmaduke Garmadon…" Garmadon managed to choke out, take you, Misako, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." As soon as he finished he erupted into an uncontrollable storm of sobs. Misako moved her hand up to his face and wiped away one of his tears. He apologized shortly and escaped back to reality. Then Misako began her vows.

"I, Misako, take you Garmadon to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." She smiled up at him put her forehead on his. Their noses touched.

At the same time both of them grabbed their rings and spoke aloud, "I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." And just as they together said that, they together slid each other's rings on the others fingers. Garmadon got a gold band and Misako a diamond ring.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Ninjago, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. "The crowd cheered and Garmadon grabbed Misako's porcelain face. He turned her face up to his and planted a kiss on her lips. "You are so beautiful."

**I'm done… Oh my goodness, I thought that was adorable. I watched so many wedding videos and stuff preparing for this story. I even found the wedding dress I want when I get married. I can't wait until that day. So, how'd ya like it? Do I need to change anything? I haven't been to a wedding since I was a toddler, I can hardly remember what to do. Thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Goes to reviews to see who requested this one-shot* Ah, Kalimba, this one is for you, my dear. **

After a long day of fighting crime it was finally time to sit at the table and eat. Zane made the team each a plate of lasagna with garlic bread. He smiled at his team and wiped his hands on his pink apron. Jay rubbed his hands together and dug into his meal; spilling red sauce all over his face.

Through a mouthful of lasagna Cole was the first one to talk, "Nya and I are going out Friday, we won't be able to work that day." Zane agreed they could use the break but both Jay and Kai were not going to have that.

"You aren't gonna go out and have fun while we fight out butts off!" Kai fumed, literally, as he was the ninja of fire. Jay nodded his head in agreement.

"That and Nya is mine. Do I need to spell that out for you? M-I-N-E." Jay crossed his blue arms over his chest and held his head high. Cole grabbed Nya's hand in his own and started rubbing it.

Jay looked at Cole with wide eyes, "I just told you she was mine and you start holding hands." Jay took a spoonful of lasagna and launched it at Cole's head. It landed right in the center of his forehead and flopped into his drink. Splashes of water fell onto the bread from the drink.

Zane groaned and looked at his preparation being wasted. Cole, however, growled and picked up the entire tray of lasagna. Kai threw his hands up, "If I stay out of this then I won't have to clean up." Of course, that didn't last for long. Cole launched the tray at Jay but ended getting most of it on Kai.

Nya put her hands on the boys' shoulders and tried to get them to stop. Kai took a handful of lasagna and shoved it in her face, in return. "I'll stop when he apologizes!"He pointed to Cole. Nya's eye twitched and she and Zane left the room.

Just as expected, instead of a normal 'food fight' this turned out to be a full out war. Jay and Kai turned one of the tables on its side and used it as a cover. They had bowls on their heads protecting them. Cole and Lloyd were on the other team. Lloyd raided the fridge and was opening a jar of jelly while Cole whipped lasagna off of his face. "THIS DIDN'T HAVE TO BE WAR!" Jay yelled over the screams of his brothers.

Cole's grey eyes flickered and burned into Jay, "YOU MADE IT WAR! I AM A NINJA! NINJA NEVER…" Splat! A fistful of… Was that mayonnaise? Hit Cole with his mouth open. He spit the white cream out immediately, "I hate mayonnaise."

Kai chuckled and used that against Cole; he picked up a jar of Miracle Whip and waved in front of Cole, "You hate mayo, huh?" He used his fingers as a scoop and helped guide the mayo into Cole's gi. A look of distress found its way onto Cole's face and he sat down.

Jay and Kai fist bumped and moved onto Lloyd. Jay looked at Kai and they both came to a silent agreement. Jay headed to the fridge and pulled out a head of broccoli. He held it up and started chasing Lloyd with it. Kai caught Lloyd from the front and pinned his arms to his side. Jay used one of his hands to force Lloyd's mouth open and forced the broccoli into his mouth.

Lloyd started whimpering and screamed for someone to help him. That's when his little butt was saved. Wu stood in the corner of the kitchen and cleared his throat. "What is going on here?"

Jay sighed and told Wu the story. Of course he left out the part that he is the one who started it. Wu nodded, understanding and looked at the four boys. "All four of you have dishes for a week." The boys groaned. "And you have to clean this mess up."

Kai shrugged, "Ninja-GO!"

Sensei held up a finger, "Without using your elements."

The four boys turned heads to the aging spinjitsu master and opened their mouths. "That isn't fair! Sensei, show some mercy."

Sensei pounded his staff against the tile floor and walked away. "I expect it to be done before I finish my tea." He took a sip from a cup that appeared out of nowhere and took another glance at the boys, "And you failed."

**Hahahahahahahahahahah…. I thought this one-shot was epic. How about you? Please drop a comment down below, and if you're up to it, a request!**

**Now I have a very important question. I have an awesome story planned about the ninja getting their powers but I don't know what to call it. Think you could help me with some titles? PM me and I will give you a better summary. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am writing this in my gym so I have no internet connection. I would say who requested this one-shot but like I said I can't. I do happen to remember which one came next, that is all that really matters. Now, person who requested this one-shot, how exactly do you get your head stuck in a chair..? WARNING: This will have a very epic cliff hanger that will leave you at the edge of your **_**seat**_** (Pun so intented) That will not have a sequel.**

Kai leaned on his wooden broom and looked at the spotless Bounty in front of him. A let out a sigh of relief and clapped his hands together. "Well, that was officially the worst ten hours of my life." Everything was back to normal. Well that was until a chair came flying out of nowhere and hit Kai on his head.

Cole held a wooden chair in both hands and launched his self at Jay. Jay, luckily for him, moved out of the way just in time. Kai, however, didn't. Kai got his head stuck in the chair, and the others were left wondering what to do.

Cole looked Lloyd. Lloyd looked to Jay. Jay looked to Kai. Kai looked to… Well, he was knocked out. "Well, we can't tell Sensei. He'll make us hug him or something."

Cole placed his hands out, "I have the perfect idea. He pulled his scythe out of the weapons closet and headed to Kai. Lloyd looked at him bewildered and told him to stop.

"Do you w_ant_ him dead? I think you've done enough. Saying as you were the one who made him a Chair Face in the first place." Lloyd placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I'm telling dad."

"Are you sure telling the past lord of the underworld that Cole killed Kai is a good idea?" Jay asked pulling his own phone out as well, "I think we should stick to calling the hospital. Or the police, as he murdered someone."

"I DID NOT KILL HIM! SAY I DID ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Cole put his hands on another chair and lifted it up for emphasis.

A look of fright sprawled on Lloyd's face as he dialed his dad's numbers, "Dad, help me."

"What is it, son?" Concern in his voice, Garmadon asked.

"Kai got hit with a chair and it's stuck on his head…"

"How..?"

"Don't ask. It's a long story."

"I'm on my way. Call the hospital." Garmadon commanded. The sound of keys jingled on the other side of the receiver.

"Exactly what I said." Jay grinned, "Call the hospital. They said they are on their way, should be here in a few minutes."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Cole's eyes widened and he ran to his room. Jay opened the door for the Ambulance and showed them were Kai was. They picked him up and carried him to the ambulance. A red cross was on the side and Ambulance was written both upright and upside down on the front.

A blonde lady with a French accent seemed to be in charge, "Hurry, put him in ze back! He seems to have concussion, possible memory loss."

"Agatha, do you know who this is? It's Kai!" Another man called out carrying him to the back of the van. Agatha, the French lady shrugged.

"It doesn't matter who it is. He needs to be cared for. Dépêchez!" She clapped her hands together and inserted the keys. The sirens turned on and she and the rest of her crew drove off, with Kai and Jay in the back.

Lloyd ran back into the house and got Cole to wait in the front yard for his dad. As soon as his dad's pickup showed up they jumped in and drove off to the hospital. Garmadon snickered silently and looked to Cole, "You hit him in the head with a chair?"

Cole grunted and crossed his arms, "I didn't mean to hit him."

By the time the three got to the hospital Kai already had the chair off of his head. The doctors had to saw most of the chair away and used Vaseline to slide it through faster. Kai was currently in a room being cared for. All four of the boys sat in chairs beside him. Nya, Zane, and Wu came in later.

After a couple hours of treatment Kai finally woke up. He moaned and held his head. Nya clapped her hands together, "Kai, you're up!"

He tilted his head slightly and looked up to her,  
Who's Kai?"

**I warned you there would be an epic cliffhangar. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Seriously guys… What is up with y'all and people getting stuck in things..? This one is for you, . . Health tip: Eating this much cake in one day will not make you this fat immediately. Unless you have like a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really bad metabolism. Eating this much cake every day of your life… You're outta luck.**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Cole! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang the song with smiles on their face as Cole blew out his twenty candles. Zane pushed the cake closer to Cole.

"It's all yours." Zane smiled his perfect white smile and handed Cole the knife to cut. Cole didn't need a knife though. He grabbed the cake with his hands and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. The cake immediately showed itself in his hips. He burped loudly and asked for more cake.

Kai, wide eyed, opened the fridge and pulled out four more cakes. "This one was for us though. Should we give them to him?" He looked at the others with sad eyes.

Zane shrugged and handed another cake to Cole, "It is his birthday. I don't see why he can't have a little more cake."

"A LITTLE?" Jay screamed angrily, "After he eats those he would have eaten five cakes." Cole finished eating his last cake and he thanked the others. He put his hands on the arm rest of his chair and pushed himself up.

Only he wasn't the only thing that got up. After eating all of those cakes he had gained at least a hundred pounds. Those one hundred pounds went straight to his body. He was too big to fit into his chair.

The others managed to laugh while Cole looked like a disaster. His eyes were wide and sweat beaded his eyebrows. "This can't be… No."

Jay continued laughing and pointed at the chair stuck to Cole's buttocks, "That is literally the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

After all of the ruckus Nya and Wu came storming in the room. They just stared at Cole wide eyed until they finally asked why. After telling them the entire story Nya finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell him no! Who cares if it was his birthday? You don't want him to get diabetes! I'm telling you, Lloyd and Cole are going to have it."

Zane looked at Cole and tapped his chin, "It is odd really. Being a ninja Cole has a high metabolism, I am surprised the cake made him gain that much weight."

Wu nodded in agreement and rubbed his beard, "I suggest you grab the Vaseline from the cabinet." With that he used his staff as a walking stick and walked out of the dining room. Just as he suggested, Nya went a grabbed the small jar from the medicine cabinet.

Jay laughed when Nya came in and gave Lloyd a noogie, "Remember that time you thought the Petroleum Jelly was actual jelly and you put it on your sandwich?"

Lloyd blushed at the memory and ducked out of his grip, "In my defense I still had the mind of a child!"

Cole looked at the two and started screaming, "CAN YOU TWO STOP TALKING AND GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR!?" His black hair stuck to his face from all of the struggling.

Nya took a finger scoop full of Vaseline and looked to Cole, "This is gonna be awkward, OK?" Cole nodded briefly and Nya rubbed the Vaseline on his thighs and on the chair. She grunted when she had to wipe some on his butt.

After a few minutes of rubbing Cole was finally out of the chair. The bad thing was that he couldn't fit in any of his suits anymore. They had to go to the store and buy him a few new ones until he lost the weight he gained.

"Let's agree never to give Cole that much cake…" Lloyd looked to the others and they nodded. "Ever."

**Hahahahahahahaha… Ha… Aha… I laugh way too much. So, how was it? Send a comment and a request! And by the way, the person who requested that last one was Lloydisadoggy!**


	10. My Deepest Apologies

Words cannot describe how truly sorry I am. I've let down so many of you guys; failed my responsibility as an author to update my stories. Truth be told, I haven't been feeling well. So much stuff has happened while I was gone, I can't even begin to explain how stressed out I am. I've been suffering mild depression lately, have been having suicidal thoughts. I've mostly gotten over it. I still have many things going on, still stressed out.

Never mind that. I normally wouldn't post just an author's note but I feel that I must. I am still having major computer problems, I will be writing on my tablet. God bless you guys, and again, I am so sorry. 


	11. Chapter 10

SlushyGoo, this is for you. THAT RHYMED PEOPLE!

Lloyd slid across the Bounty floor, wearing striped green socks. He bolted into the living room, flailing his arms like a bird. A rusty bronze key was clutched tightly in his hands. He stopped himself when he reached the others, he pants a little and shows them the key. "I found this. Does anybody have a clue what it goes too?"

Jay, Zane and Kai shrugged, their attention on the new Fist to Face game. Cole set down his control and his eyes widen silightly. He takes the key from Lloyd's hands and inspects it. "I can only assume this goes to a room in the Bounty somewhere. What do you say we go look around?"

Lloyd nods in reply and holds out his hand, Cole grabs on, hefting himself off of the seat. They walk down the hall, the wooden planks creaking beneath their feet. They try many doors, the key failing in each one. Cole shrugs in defeay, Lloyd, however, raises a brow. "We haven't checked the attic..."

Cole hesitates for a moment but replies with a curt nod. He motions for Lloyd to follow him. At the end of the hall they get to the attic enterance. Cole pulls the string and a ladder tumbles down. Dust and dead bugs fall to the ground, getting in their face. They both cough and cover their faces, making their way up.

The attic is unlit, besides the fraction of light pouring out of a small window. Lloyd lights up the room, using his green magic. Cobwebs hang off of the ceilings, dust on all of the furniture. Small wooden stools sit in a circle around a table, a treasure map sitting on it. A dagger impaled the 'X.'

Lloyd blinks slowly, taking it all in. He turns and walks around the room, making sure to find everything. Cole's mouth opened slightly, he motions to a rotted chest. "When the pirates first owned this ship. This was theirs."

Lloyd walks to the chest, amazed. He fumbles with the brass lock on the chest. Cole hands Lloyd the key. Lloyd slowly puts it in, turning it. The lock falls to the ground with a 'click.' He puts his hands on the side, opening it.

Cole and Lloyd gasp and cover their noses. The kick the chest and scoot away from it. The chest tips over, the 'treasure' rolling out of it. A rotten skull thumps to the ground, maggots crawling through the bone and eye sockets. They drop the key and bolt downstairs, leaving the skull to the next unlucky people.

°^° I actually liked it. I'm not sure how long it is, I don't have a word count... But I don't think it was too shabby. 


End file.
